Broken
by PeaceXXLoveXXHappiness
Summary: Elizabeth Clark ran from her father and has now been in a foster home for two weeks and now she's going to be adopted! What is in store for Elizabeth in La Push? A Werewolf/OC! I hope you enjoy it! :  The first chapter is short, but it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey EVERYONE! :) It's Suri and I'm finally back with a new story. This is a lot more depressing than my past stories, but I hope you'll still like it! It starts with my OC, Elizabeth and you'll find out her love interest soon…Enjoy! **

_Setting: Vincent's Foster Home, Elizabeth's Room/Forks, Washington_

_Elizabeth's POV_

The rain poured heavily over Forks as I laid down on my bed, trying my best to fall asleep, but with no success. I closed my eyes and I was back in my…father's shabby apartment. I hesitate to call him my father, because he's not. He's a monster.

_My mother and I had finally gotten away, or so we thought, until he found us again and dragged us back to his miserable apartment. I had just crawled back into my corner. Blood was dripping down my arm, my leg was bruised badly, but I couldn't feel it...I couldn't feel any of it. My father had just finished beating me but he stopped early, probably too drunk to continue, and walked into his room where my mom was waiting and left the door open a little…My heart dropped, something bad was going to happen. And I was right. _

_I closed my eyes, wishing to die right then and there, but it wasn't me. My mother's screams were still echoing through the tiny apartment but then I heard it. The gunshot that sent me over the edge as I stared at my mother's limp body on the floor, her eyes closed. I heard him drop the gun that's when I knew I had to get out of there. I stood up and ran to the door, trying to undo the five locks on his door as fast as I could until I heard his footsteps and his cold presence behind me…_

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes. I could still hear her screams. My heart was racing as I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I may look like my father, with my blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, but I would _never _be my father.

My mother was Elizabeth Chloe Clark, and my father was Vladimir Petrov. I am Elizabeth Clark and I am broken.

**So…I hope you enjoyed it! :) I know, a bit depressing, but I hope you liked it! And in the next chapter, Elizabeth's going to be adopted! Review, Favorite, Message me! What do you think is going to happen! **

**Love, Suri! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! You guys are amazing :) On the first day, almost thirty people read my story! I know it's not a lot, but that really meant a lot to me, so...I'm going to put the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! **

**Setting: Vincent's Foster Home/Forks, Washington**

**Elizabeth's POV**

_He grabbed me roughly and shoved me into the wall as I fought back tears. "S-Stop…please," I begged as he ripped my shirt and slapped me before throwing me into his room. "Shut up or you'll end up like your cunt-mother." He said viciously as I backed away from him, falling back onto the bed. _

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to forget the memory and get dressed. I wiped away my tears and walked into my closet and pulled on my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a grey cardigan on top. My mind still reeling from that horrible flashback.

Today was the day. Natalie, the owner and only good friend I have here, put me up for adoption and then, by some miracle, a young Quileute couple in their mid-twenties wanted to adopt me. Natalie understood me, she read the police report and knew how I felt and she could tell I was nervous about this. She told me they've been trying to conceive for years, but nothing's worked.

I was sitting on my bed, writing in my journal, trying to calm my nerves as my heart raced. _I'm getting a new family today._ I thought and my mind continue to wander and then I had images of my dream last night…I was in a forest and I was surrounded by wolves, each one different. My eyes landed on the last wolf, who looked to have soft black fur, and burning hazel eyes. I shook my head and closed my journal. I heard footsteps and quickly threw my journal under my bed and the door opened…

"Elle...I'd like to introduce you to some people," Natalie said as she smiled softly and a man with short black hair and olive toned skin walked in. He was wearing a white button-down and a pair of jeans, and then a slim, beautiful, young woman with long, black hair walked in. She was wearing a brown, floral dress with some flats. My eyes went to her face and landed on a scar that went from her temple down to the side of her cheek. I quickly looked away and stood up.

"Hello." The man said, his voice was deep, he sounded like he had great authority. "Hello," the woman said kindly as she smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Hi," I said and gave them a polite smile. _These are the people who want to adopt me!_ I thought, bewildered.

"Elizabeth, this is Sam and Emily Uley, the couple I had told you about." Natalie said and I nodded my head. "Right, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Emily said. "Would you like some time alone?" Natalie asked, looking at the couple and back at me. My stomach dropped at the thought of her leaving me alone with them. Natalie knew I was scared and gave me a comforting glance.

"No, it's fine." Emily said as she looked at Natalie.

"Elizabeth, we'd just like you to know that by us adopting you, we're not trying to kidnap you, we just want to take you some place where you'll be safe and you will hopefully be able to go on with your life, even with everything that has happened to you. No matter what, you _will_ be safe with Emily and me." Sam said.

I smiled, it seemed like I could trust these people. "Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. I would finally have a home.

**And there is Chapter 2! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, Subscribe, Favorite! If you'd like to make any suggestions to the story, go ahead and PM me or write it in a review! Tell me what you think? Do you want more flashbacks? Tell me!**

**xoxo**

**Suri**


	3. Author's Note! :

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey everyone! I put a poll up recently, so go check it out and VOTE! :) And I am currently working on Chapter 3 of Broken, so it will be up later today! And I'd like to address some issues that some of the readers have! So someone said that they didn't understand why Sam and Emily were adopting because they need to carry on the wolf gene or something like that! This is my idea, and if you don't like it, feel free to stop reading my Fanfiction! :) So, when a werewolf imprints on a girl, it's involuntary and they have no idea if the girl can have kids or not. So at that moment, it doesn't even matter, because they've found their soul mate! So in my story, when Sam imprinted on Emily, he had no idea that she couldn't have children, he just knew that he was meant to be with her! And then the werewolf secret, I'm not sure...But I think I have an idea about it. So, I hope I answered your questions, and if you have anymore, just message me! :) So, I hope you're ready for the next Chapter! And don't forget to vote on my poll! It's on my profile if you'd like to vote! Thanks again for all the support everyone! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Suri**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :) How's it going? How's life? Haha! Anyway, here is Chapter 3 of Broken! Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll! (Link is on my profile!) Or just write a review on who she should be with! xoxo**

_**Setting: Elizabeth's Room at Vincent's FH/Forks, Washington**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

Home...I was finally going to have a home! My mind flashed back to one of my escapes.

_It was the first time my father had caught my mother and I leaving, I imagined going back to his apartment, but instead he dragged us to a shack in the middle of nowhere. I was terrified, but I tried to stay strong and comfort my mother. It had always been like this...She always needed help, and I was the only there for her. And now…She's gone. _

_He grabbed me by my hair and held on tightly as he pulled my mother and I to the shack. He knocked once and a big, bald man opened the door. He looked at my mother and then at me. _

"_Всего лишь два, на сегодняшний день?__" The man said as he looked at my father. _

_(Translation: "Just two, today?")_

"_Где__Питер__?__" My father said, ignoring his question._

_(Translation: "Where's Peter?")_

_The man opened the door wider and my stomach fell. I looked around and saw women in skimpy clothes and high heels. Some were sitting in a corner as others leaned against the wall, no one said anything. _

_I swallowed nervously and looked up at my father, who had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled us to a door in the back, kicking one of the prostitutes out of the way. He knocked once and opened the door, pulling us in. A skinny man with blonde hair and grey eyes was sitting in a chair, behind a desk, as a pale girl, around the age of 18, with long black hair, sat on his lap. _

_I could feel my heart begin to pound faster and faster as I looked around the room and saw two, big men standing by the wall…The man behind the desk waved his hand and the girl got off his lap and exited the room. _

"_Привет__Питер__.__" My father said. (Translation: "Hello Peter.")_

_The man nodded his head and stood up and walked over to my mother. My father let go of her and she fell to the floor. I wanted to pick her up and take her away, but I knew better than to move. Peter kneeled down beside her and examined her face. He nodded and moved onto me. _

_His grey eyes roamed over my face and he smiled as his eyes continued traveling down my body. He stepped closer and stroked my cheek. "__Красивая__.__" (Translation: Beautiful.) He whispered as I clenched my fists. _

"_Пошел на хуй__.__" I said through clenched teeth. My father's eyes flashed and he raised his hand to slap me but Peter just laughed and held up a hand to my father. "And feisty." Peter said with a thick Russian accent. He looked at my father. "Leave the young one," he said with a smirk. _

I shook my head and shrugged off the memory. I could still feel his cold hands on my body.

Tomorrow, Sam is going to pick me up. I had already finished packing and the rest of the day continued as a blur. Emily said she would introduce me to everyone, whatever that meant, and we would have a barbeque.

The next morning, I got dressed and wrote in my journal as I waited for Sam to pick me up. I was literally jumping up and down, I was so nervous. _What if I don't get along with them? What if they don't like me? What if they leave me…?_

I started to panic but then Natalie walked in. "Morning sweetie." She said, smiling as she sat down on my bed.

"Good morning," I replied as I set my journal on my night stand.

"Sam called and said he would be here in ten minutes. Are you packed?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I think I got everything." I said as I gestured to my bag. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll miss you, and if you need to come back, you'll still have a place here," she said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Natalie, for everything." I whispered and hugged her.

"Don't mention it." She said and hugged me back.

Sam arrived and put my heavy bags into his car with ease as I stared in astonishment.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"N-Nothing."

Natalie came outside with the rest of the kids and we said our last goodbyes before I got into Sam's car and he drove off.

I watched Sam as he drove. His prominent nose, strong jaw line, broad shoulders, big arms and calloused fingers. He noticed me staring and looked at me.

"I'd turn on the radio, but it doesn't work." He said and I smiled a little.

"It's fine..." I said and looked outside my window and saw a sign. "Welcome to La Push," it said. I looked at the forest along the highway and something about it seemed very familiar...

Sam continued the drive until we arrived at a cozy cottage in the forest. He turned off the car and we got out. I looked around and smiled. I liked being surrounded by nature, hidden deep within the trees.

Emily walked out of the house followed by three girls and a pack of boys, most of which were shirtless. Emily walked over to me, smiling and hugged me. "Elizabeth!" She said and I slowly hugged her back nervously. She pulled away and introduced me to the girls. Leah was the tall girl with short black hair. Claire had curly brown hair with pretty brown eyes. And Kim was a slim, girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. I definitely stood out from these girls which made me even more nervous.

She introduced me to the pack of shirtless boys, who were: Jared, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry. I said hello and they all gave me sweet smiles. Then...another shirtless boy walked out and my world turned upside down.

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Write a review and tell me what you think! :) What did you think of Elle's flashback? Thanks for all the support and don't forget to vote on my poll! Thanks again everyone! **

**xoxo**

**Suri**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! What's up? I really hope you guys are enjoying my story and if you are, PLEASE write a review! Is there anything you want to change? Oh! And check out the poll on my profile-Which werewolf should Elizabeth end up with? :) Thanks everyone! **

_**Setting: Sam and Emily's Cottage/La Push**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

His hazel eyes seemed to sear into me, as if he was staring into my soul. I swallowed nervously and looked away as he came closer to us. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I got a full view of his muscular chest and chiseled abs. He had black hair which was stuck up in a messy disarray, high cheek bones, and pale pink lips.

"Hey Paul!" Sam said as he walked over.

"This is Elizabeth, our daughter!" Emily said and I flinched at the word. The word seemed very foreign to me, only because my real parents never took pride in calling me their daughter.

"Hi," Paul said as he brushed past me and helped unload my bags with Jacob and Quil.

"Hi..." I said and looked at Emily who shook her head.

"I thought I raised him to have better manners," she said and everyone laughed and I could see a small smile on Paul's lips.

The boys took my bags inside and we all followed them into the cottage and Emily led me to my room. I opened the door and looked around, surprised. The walls were a pale, golden brown color and there was a bed in the middle of the room and its bedspread matched the walls. I smiled and walked in and saw I had my own vanity.

"There's a little place where you can sit and write or read outside," She said as she pulled the curtains aside and there was a door that led outside. I followed her and saw that there was a small table and a chair. "It's not much, but you can come out here if you need some privacy." She smiled and the view was great. I saw the mysterious forest and then there was a lake behind the cottage. "We usually go to the lake for our bonfires and things like that!" She said as she looked at the lake and back at me.

"Thank you Emily, it's perfect." I said and smiled. And I wasn't lying. It was perfect in my eyes; I had my own room for Pete's sake!

"No problem," she said and smiled back. "I'll let you unpack and rest, you're probably exhausted!" She said and made her way back to the door and left.

I was so happy and excited! I had a family, I had my own room, and most of all...I felt safe.

I put my bags into my closet and went outside to my little balcony and looked around. It was beautiful. The breeze grew, my hair billowing in the wind. Suddenly, Sam and Paul appeared and started walking towards the forest and disappeared once they entered.

_What are they up to?_ Curiosity got the best of me and I hopped over the little fence railing of my balcony and followed them. I entered the forest and looked around for Sam and Paul. I tripped on a branch and scraped my elbow roughly and tore the skin of my knee. I winced in pain and leaned back against a tree.

I felt someone else's presence and quickly looked around. "Hello?" I called out as the clouds seemed to get darker and there was and an eerie feeling in the air. I looked around and slowly pulled myself up as I held onto the tree. I heard someone behind me but then a huge black wolf appeared in front of me, growling viciously.

_**Paul POV**_

I did it…But I never meant too! When I saw her, my heart blazed and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I was pissed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't the one, she couldn't be! I took a deep breath and walked into the house with the group and Emily took Elizabeth to her room.

I looked at Sam and he knew something was wrong. I clenched my fists tightly and started to shake.

"You okay, Paul?" Seth asked and I stood up and walked to the door and Sam followed me. I walked to the forest, my fists clenched and as soon as I entered the forest, I phased and started running and I could see Sam's brown fur, running with me.

"_What's going on, Paul?" He questioned._

"_I did it. I imprinted..." _

"_Don't tell me, please, not on Elizabeth." I heard him growl viciously. _

"_I'm sorry Sam, I had no idea, I swear. I always thought it would be Rachel...But there's something about Elizabeth, I can't help but want to be with her. I'm sorry." I said again and I saw Sam turn and run in the opposite direction. _

_I sighed and kept running, I had to get her out of my mind. But I just couldn't...Her wavy, blonde hair, her piercing blue eyes and bright pink lips. Suddenly, the disgustingly sweet scent of a vampire hit me hard and I ran towards it, this would be fun!_

_I followed it until the scent hit me like a bus, the leech was near. I growled angrily then I saw Elizabeth standing in front of it. The leech disappeared as Elizabeth stood there, looking like she just saw a ghost. I turned and ran back into the forest. I found my clothes and phased back and pulled on my shorts._

I ran back to the place where I saw her and found her in the same place as before.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" I hissed angrily.

"I-I was...looking around," she said, biting her lip. _She looks so cute! Wait...What the fuck am I saying!_

"By yourself! Are you crazy? You could get killed!" I shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered and stood up and walked away from me and I suddenly felt horrible for yelling at her. I watched her go and I could hear her sniffle slightly...She was crying. _Nice Paul..._I followed her until she was back at the cottage.

"Elizabeth, wait!" I yelled and walked over to her. "I-I'm sorry," I strained to spit out.

"Just...Leave me alone, please." She whispered as she wiped away her tears and hopped over the railing of her little balcony and walked back into her room.

**Soo...What do you guys think? I decided to leave out a flashback in this one, because I already put a really long on in the last one! Haha! :) So, READ, REVIEW, and SUBSCRIBE! (And Favorite!) **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! :) How's it going? Well I hope you're guys are enjoying my story! And any suggestions-just message me! Okay...Here's Chapter 5! **

_**Setting: Elizabeth's Room, La Push**_

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

_Uhg! Who the Hell does he think he is! _I questioned angrily as I entered my room, slamming my door. I wiped away my tears and sat down on my bed. _Well this is just great. My first day here and I'm already crying._ I kicked off my sneakers and threw my jacket onto the chair of my vanity. I walked down the hall and noticed everyone was gone. _Probably still outside._ I thought and walked into the bathroom.

I looked around for a First Aid Kit and finally found it in a cabinet under the sink. I cleaned the blood off of my knee and elbow and gently stuck a bandage on the scars. I made my way back to my room and walked into my closet, which was a fairly decent size. I changed my dirty shirt and pulled on a dark blue V-neck over my white tank top and started to organize my clothes.

All of a sudden my door opened and Emily walked in, calling my name.

"In here!" I called from the closet and walked out.

"Everyone's outside, the barbeque started!" She said, smiling excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said, trying my best to muster up a smile.

"Great!" She said and led me outside to the backyard, where the scent of barbeque hit me hard. There was a big red table where everyone was nestled together. I slowly made my way over and Claire waved excitedly at me. "Come sit next to me, Elizabeth!" Claire said, smiling, as she made Seth move over so I could sit down.

"Thanks," I said and smiled as I looked around. Sam smiled at me but I could tell something was off. His body was rigid as if he was deep in thought. Emily walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, whispering something to him as Paul walked over and sat down next to Jacob.

He looked at me and smiled but I ignored him and looked back at Claire, who seemed to be talking a mile a minute but it seemed that the only other person who was listening to her, besides myself, was Quil, who was staring at her lovingly.

I got distracted and stared at the ocean and noticed some people on top of cliff looking down at the water.

"What are they doing?" I asked, confused, and everyone turned and looked at what I was staring at.

"Oh, them," Jacob said and smirked. "They're cliff-diving!"

I was curiously until one of them jumped up and off the cliff and my eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god! What if they get hurt!" I asked, worried.

"They won't!" Seth said, grinning. "That area of the water doesn't have any rocks."

I watched the next person jump, terrified. _That's horrible!_

"Want to go for a dip, Elle?" Paul said with a smug smile on his face, noticing my horrified expression.

"Paul, leave her alone!" Emily said sternly.

"It's fine if she doesn't want to. But, I won't let her live it down if she doesn't." Paul said, smirking.

"Ignore him." Claire said rolling her eyes.

I looked at Paul who was waiting for me to answer. "Let's go." I said and stood up and Sam started to intervene.

"Paul, cool it. Elizabeth, you don't have to go." Sam said and smiled at me and glared daggers at Paul.

"Sam, relax! If the girl wants to cliff-dive, let her! And don't worry, she's safe with me," He said, winking me.

"Its fine Sam, I want to." I said and smiled and started walking to the cliff with Paul as the guys howled and cheered us on. Paul smirked and led me to the edge.

"Ready?" He said as he looked down at me, smiling. I swallowed nervously and nodded. Paul pulled off his shirt and I tried not to stare at his perfect six pack and muscular chest. He pulled of his shoes and waited for me.

"Don't look!" I said and he laughed and turned his back to me. _What am I doing! It's my first day here and I'm already throwing away my life!_ I thought to myself as my heart started to race. I pulled off my V-neck and pulled off my sandals which left me in my tank top and skinny jeans. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _God, please don't let me die._

I opened my eyes and Paul turned around and I heard him swallow as he looked down at me. "R-Ready?" He stuttered and I nodded.

"After you," I whispered as I stared at the water and he grinned.

"Okay!" He said and looked down at the water and jumped off the cliff, doing a couple of flips before crashing into the water. I looked around to see where he was and I heard him whistle.

I bit my lip nervously. _Do I really want to do this? _I questioned and looked back at everyone sitting at the table. Claire and Emily were smiling at me as the guys whistled and cheered me on.

"Come on Elizabeth! You can do it!" They yelled loudly and they started to chant my name. I giggled and looked down at Paul.

"Don't chicken out now!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and jumped off the cliff, the wind hitting me hard as I plummeted into the water, adrenaline pulsing through me. I hit the water and squealed; it was freezing. I heard laughter and turned around and saw Paul standing behind me with a grin on his face.

"W-Why are you laughing?" I asked as my teeth chattered.

"Because your expression was priceless!" He said and pulled me closer to him by the belt loop of my jeans. I rolled my eyes and looked around, slowly swaying as the waves crashed into me.

"I'm sorry...for how I acted earlier." He said as he looked down at me. He turned my cheek and lifted my chin to make me look at him. I swallowed nervously and felt my heart start to pound erratically.

"It's okay." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Suddenly, images of my father flashed through my mind.

_It was a hot, summer night and my father's friends had just come for a visit and had left. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes as the thick smell of cheap cigars wafted through the air. I could hear my father's footsteps as he entered the kitchen. _

"_Elizabeth," He said with a thick accent, "I need you to come into the bedroom when you're done. Your mother...is tired." He said with a smirk. He'd let one of his friends use my mother. I clutched the plate tightly as I glared at the sink. _

"_Whatever." I said through clenched teeth and then I heard his angry footsteps getting closer to me. He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled on it tightly. _

"_Do not disrespect me." He hissed and slapped me before kissing me; his breath filled the taste of cheap whiskey. _

Suddenly, Paul's lips crashed against mine and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I quickly pushed him away.

"Stop!" I screamed, horrified, as I stared at Paul's hurt face. "I-I'm sorry." I whispered and quickly got out of the water and ran away from him, tears still running down my cheeks.

**So what did you guys think? Am I going to fast? And should my next chapter be Paul's POV? Read, REVIEW, Subscribe, and FAVORITE! :) BTW-What has been your favorite chapter so far?**

**xoxo**

**Suri**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! :) I really hope you guys are enjoying my story! Feel free to message me about anything! Anyway...Here is Chapter 6! And BTW-I'm really sorry for not posting this earlier, I was just REALLY busy! But anyway, ENJOY! **

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I ran and quickly found my way back to the group and saw all the guys were missing from the table. I wiped my tears from my eyes and walked passed Emily and made my way back to the cottage, trying to forget the memory, trying to forget Paul's hurt expression...

I walked into the cottage, shivering. I quickly changed into grey sweats and a teal, long sleeved V-neck before crawling under the covers of my bed, trying to forget everything that just happened.

Soon, I'd drifted off and when I woke up, the clock said 3:17 A.M. I groaned and sat up, looking around my room. I stood up and slowly opened my door and saw that all the lights were off and Sam was snoring from their room down the hall.

I made my way to the kitchen quietly and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before going back to my room. I sat down on my bed and looked around for my journal. _Where could it be! _I thought, trying to stay calm. _If anyone finds that, I'm screwed! _I stood up and looked around my room but then I heard a light tapping on my balcony door.

I looked at my balcony door and slowly made my way to it, when I heard the tapping again. I pulled the curtains aside and saw someone's bare, scratched and bloody back facing me. I slowly opened the door and figure quickly turned around. Paul. _Fuck. _Before I could say anything I saw my journal in his hands and anger filled me. "What the _Hell_ are you doing?" I hissed at him.

_**Paul's POV**_

_What did I do? _I thought as I watched Elizabeth run away from me. Suddenly, there were giant splashes of water all around me and I saw that the guys had jumped in after us.

I clenched my fists and made my way water out of the water. "Paul!" Quil yelled after me and I ignored him and made my way to the forest, shaking violently. I phased and started running. I had to get her out of my head! I kept running, trying to get all my anger out. _She's hiding something, I just know it..._

I stopped by a cliff and the rest of the night passed as a blur until I caught a strong, sweet smell. _Are you serious! The second time in one day? _I thought and followed the scent until I saw a figure standing by a tree. I growled viciously and ran towards the leech, tackling it to the ground. The leech grabbed me and threw me against a tree, but after I ripped out a chunk of his shoulder. The leech growled and ran off. I phased back to my human form and found my shorts. I pulled them on and slowly made my way home, aching in pain. The leech had dug his nails into my back when I attacked it. _Oh well, _I thought, _It'll heal soon. _

I saw Sam's cottage and it was as if my body was working on its own accord as I made my way to Elle's room. I hoped over the balcony fence and saw a small black book with leather binding. I tapped on Elle's door lightly and waited. Nothing. I knocked again and turned around as I stared at the book, there was a piece of paper sticking to it with some writing on it. I pulled it off and read it. _Be careful,_ it read in small writing. It smelled strongly of a leech.

Suddenly, the door opened behind me and I shoved the note in my pocket before turning around.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Elle said angrily as she stared at the book in my hand. I looked at the book and back at her. She snatched it out of my hand, glaring at me. "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer." She said and I sighed and shook my head. _Why the fuck does she talk so much? _I thought and grabbed her and walked into her room, pushing her against the wall. I leaned down and looked her in the eyes, my eyes flashing angrily.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

He grabbed me and suddenly held me against the wall, my heart pounding in my chest. He leaned his face closer to mine as my cheat heaved.

"You know, you can be a real bitch at times." He said and my eyes widened in shocked.

"Excuse me-" I started to protest but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Can you please be quiet for one minute and listen to me!" He asked and I glared at him but kept quiet. "First of all, I didn't read your stupid book. I'm not a dick like that. Second of all, I kiss you and you run away! If you didn't want me to kiss you, you should've just moved away." He said, not looking at me, his eyes cold.

Tears started to fill my eyes and I looked down. "You don't know what you're talking about." I whispered as try to keep the memory of my father out of my mind.

"Oh really! Then please, Elizabeth, enlighten me! Please, tell me what's really going on!" He said as he looked down at me.

I looked at him, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I explained why I ran. "And the worst thing about the whole thing is that...That was my first kiss." I said through the tears as I slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands.

I heard him swallow and the balcony door close. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that this was just a horrible nightmare. _He's gone._ I thought but then I heard soft footsteps and looked up as Paul sat down next to me. He gave me a comforting smile and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. My tears slowly splattering onto his shoulder as he held me tightly. _Please don't go..._I thought as I let his warmth surround me.

**Soo...What do you think? :) I hope you liked this chapter! And remember...READ, REVIEW, and SUBSCRIBE! (And Favorite...If you have time! Lol) **

**xoxo**

**Suri**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I did! Soo...Onwards with the story! **

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I was lying between his legs as my back leaned against his muscular and _extremely _warm chest. I thought he might have been sick, but I didn't bother saying anything. I wiped away my last tears and looked up at him through my lashes. "I'm sorry for running." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." He said quietly as he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned more into him, trying to fall asleep, but that's when my mind went into overdrive. _Paul's going to leave you, Elle. What is wrong with you! This place is only temporary! You've let your guard down completely and you're just going to end up hurt! _I thought to myself and I slowly looked up as Paul.

His black hair was stuck up in usual messy disarray and my eyes roamed over his closed eyes, prominent cheek bones and suddenly stopped at his lips. His pale pink lips...They looked so soft. He shifted a little, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him, protectively. I shook my head and tried to empty my mind and get some sleep.

The next time I woke up, I realized I was in my bed and Paul was gone. I looked at the clock, 12:46 in the afternoon. I laid back down and my mind wandered back to last night...I shook my head and walked to my closet and changed my clothes. I pulled on pair of denim shorts and a red V-neck and ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a high ponytail before leaving my room.

As soon as I opened my door, the smell of bacon hit me hard and suddenly my stomach started to growl. I remembered I didn't eat last night and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Emily said with a smile when she saw me.

"Morning," I said, smiling back. I looked at the table and saw two plates of bacon, a plate of blueberry pancakes, another plate of chocolate pancakes, a plate of French toast, a plate of scrambled eggs, and then two big jugs of orange juice.

Emily walked over and handed me plate. "I'd get my food my first before the boys come over and finish everything!" She said with a laugh. I smiled and nodded as I walked to the table and put a chocolate pancake on my plate along with two pieces of bacon and a cup of orange juice.

I sat down and started to eat when suddenly the door opened and laughter filled the house. The guys walked in as Claire and Kim followed them, talking. A chorus of 'good mornings' were shouted to Emily and me and I simply smiled and waved.

"I'm serious! I beat you Jake!" Seth said, frustrated, as he sat down next to me.

"Shut it, Shorty." Jake said, rolling his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked up at them.

"Jake and I had a race to the house and I beat him!" Seth said with a triumphant grin as everyone took their seats at the table. Paul sat down next to me and smiled at me.

I smiled and looked away, my cheeks growing hot. We talked and laughed and I learned a lot about everyone. Quil and Claire were together, along with Jared and Kim. Seth loved racing and was very sweet. Embry was extremely competitive and he and Paul bet on everything.

I looked around the table and smiled at what I saw. Everyone was so close, but for some reason, I couldn't help but feel...out of place. _Of course you're out of place, Elle! Everyone here is normal, you're not. You are 'damaged goods.'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_It was the first time my father had ever raped me and I was sitting at the corner of the bed, tears streaming down my red cheeks. As he finished having his way with me, he kept whispering in my ear. _

"_You're damaged goods now; no one will ever want you. You're a slut, a fucking whore. No one will love you. You're only going to be used for your body." He whispered with a crazy laugh. "Damaged goods? No, you're worse than that. You are my bitch, and that's all you will ever be. Don't ever forget that." He hissed angrily before he slapped me across the face. I was seven. _

_I slowly made my way to the door and looked back at the bed. I would never be the same person again. I was Elizabeth Clark, my father's bitch. _

I shuddered in disgust at the memory, the tears filling my eyes. _No! Stop Elle! Stop it! _I thought to myself, trying to stay in control. I stood up in the middle of my conversation with Jake and walked to the kitchen, throwing my food away and setting my plate in the sink.

I walked back out and looked at Emily. "Is it alright if I go out for awhile?" I asked, avoiding Paul's eyes.

"Uhm...sure. Just be careful, okay." She said as I quickly made my way to the door and closed it behind me. I walked to the lake, trying to clear my head of everything. My father, my mother, Paul, Emily, everything and everyone! No one understood. No one knows what I've been through. If I told anyone what I've been through, they would want nothing to do with me. _I'm damaged goods._ Those words brought tears to my eyes. I sat down on the sand and buried my face into my hands, shaking with my sobs.

"Elle..." A familiar voice said.

**I'm really sorry I hadn't updated sooner! But I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, READ, REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE! (And Favorite if you have time!) Lol! :)**

**xoxo**

**Suri! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Heyy Guyss! :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've just been busy. I'm visiting my mom's family and I've been everywhere and I'm exhausted. But I just want to update before I go to bed! So...Here goes!**

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

"Elle..."

Oh god...I swallowed nervously and wiped my tears. I slowly turned around and looked up. "Hi Sam." I whispered, hoping he didn't hear the cracks in my voice.

"Hey," He said as he sat down next to me, watching the waves gently hit the shore. I looked down at my shoes, trying to hold back my sniffles.

"Here," He said, holding a handkerchief out to me.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I took the thin fabric and wiped my face. Sam watched me and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, trying his best to sound like a father. I look at him but keep quiet. The silence continued for minutes until I finally spoke.

"The police reports..." I said, keeping my eyes cast down. "They were wrong. All lies. I wasn't abused by a mentally ill man, whose wife died in a mugging gone bad." I said, my throat going dry.

Sam went back to watching the water. "I know. I never believed that crap."

"Good," I said as the tears stream down my cheeks. "I...I was beaten, starved, tortured, and raped by a son of bitch who I must unfortunately call my father." I say, smiling bitterly through my tears. "He shot my mom dead in the head. Took my virginity at the age of seven, beat me every night until the age of fourteen, that's when I became his personal whore. He would sell me to his friends; he'd starve me until I begged him for food. He raped my mother and beat her with a bat, if she was lucky." I said before I broke down again, crying hysterical as the memories attacked me.

"Shh..." He said as he hugged me, trying to comfort me. "It's okay now."

"No!" I screamed. "You don't understand! He murdered my mom as I watched! It's my fault she's dead! It should have been me! He should have raped me that night!" I sobbed.

"It is not your fault." Sam said as he looked me in the eyes. "Your father was sick, but nothing _he _did was your fault."

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned my head against his chest, crying until I couldn't cry anymore. My body felt numb and my mind had shut down. All that time spent in the foster home, trying to keep the memories out, but now they're coming back to me, stronger than ever.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked, after I had finally calmed down.

"No." I said, shaking my head. My voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Okay, let's go." He said and stood up and started walking away. I watched him go and quickly stood and ran after him. I didn't want to be alone. He led me to his car and we got in.

"Where are we going again?" I asked as Sam drove us to town.

"Ice cream?" He asked, looking at me with a sly grin.

"What!" I said, giggling as I wiped my tears. "Seriously?"

He nodded and shrugged his big shoulders. "Why not? When I was young and I was upset or angry, my dad took me out for ice cream!" He said. "Why? Are you not a fan of ice cream?"

"No...I like ice cream," I said with a smile.

"Good, because if you weren't, I'd drop you off right here and make you walk home!" He said with a joking grin as he pulled into the local ice cream shop.

I got out and followed Sam into Mimi's Ice Cream Shop. He left to go order our ice creams as I sat down at a table, trying to keep calm. I closed my eyes and left my mind to wander...My mother, my dad, Sam, Emily...Paul.

I smiled and opened my eyes. Paul. Sweet Paul. I looked up and saw Paul sitting at a table! I couldn't believe it! Paul was actually here! I stood up and walked towards his table, but I stopped suddenly. As I stared at Paul, I failed to notice the pretty, brunette girl sitting across from him...

**SOO! What do you think? :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**xoxo**

**Suri :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heyy Everyone :) How's it going? I hope you're doing great, cause I'm not...I have homework over the summer and it suckss. Well, anyway! Here's Chapter 9! **

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I was pissed. To say the least. He was with another girl! Who does he think he is? And who is she? I continued to stare at them and finally the girl stands up and _hugs_ Paul before leaving but then I hear Sam's loud footsteps and quickly look away, now was _not _time for a scene.

"Here," He said, handing me a cup of cookie dough ice cream, my favorite. "I didn't know which one you wanted, so I got my favorite for you!" He said with a grin.

"Thanks," I said, trying to muster up a smile as Paul stands up and walks out.

We ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Sam finally broke the silence. "So, you start school this Wednesday. Are you excited?" He asks as I eat some of my ice cream.

"Uhm...Yeah, I guess. I'm a good student." I say with a shrug.

"I'm sure you are! And Claire, Kim, Seth, Leah, and Collin will join you!" He says and I smile, feeling a bit more comfortable with going to school with some of my friends.

"So, ready to go?" He asks as we finish up.

"Uhm...Is it alright if I just walk around for awhile?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Sure," He says, hesitating a little.

"I'm not going to run away Sam!" I say and roll my eyes as I smile.

"I know, I just...Just be careful, okay?" He said, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me, Sam." I say and stand up and walk out, leaving Sam behind.

I walk back down to the beach and sit down in the sand, just watching the waves. _Paul is driving me crazy! _Suddenly, the image of Paul and that girl hugging fills my mind. _I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should've known better. He played me. _I shake my head and stand up, slowly making my way home. As I reach the front of the house, I notice a couple of the guys throwing the football around and Claire sitting with Quil and Kim sitting by Jared, talking.

_**Paul's POV**_

_God, she looked beautiful standing there. She had her gorgeous, blonde hair up like always, her eyes looking clouded, her brow furrowed, and her pink lips looking softer than ever...Fuck! Snap out of it Paul! _I shake my head and quickly make my way to her as she turns to the door and fumbles to try open it without a key.

"Hey Elle!" I say with a smile as I pull her closer into my chest. "Are you okay? You seemed...tense at breakfast."

"I'm fine." She says, stiff.

"Doesn't seem like it. What's wrong?" I ask, looking into her deep, blue eyes.

"I trusted you," She whispers. "I told you things that I've never told anyone else." She says quietly, choked up.

"Wait! What are you talking about Elizabeth!" I ask, worried. I lift her chin and make her look me in the eyes. "What did I do?"

"The girl you were with at the ice cream shop? Have you forgotten already?" She says angrily. I stare at her, completely confused until I remember...Rachel. Elle saw me with Rachel at the ice cream shop.

"Elle, that girl means nothing. I swear." I say, sighing. "She's just a friend..."

"Don't lie to me, Paul. I saw the way she looked at you!" She says as she pushes me away. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to stay calm. _Damn, she really knows how to push my buttons. _

When I open my eyes, I can tell she's on the verge of tears. "Elle..." I whisper, getting closer to her until she's pressed up against the door. "I am so sorry." I say, whispering in her ear as my hand slides down the side of her body and rests on her waist. She gasps, breathing quickly. "Please..." I say, my voice low. "Forgive me?" I ask as I pull her closer and lean my head down to her neck.

"P-Paul..." She whispers innocently as my arms wrap around her waist. _Shit, she smells amazing. _I say, taking a deep breath and kissing her neck once, softly, as her chest heaves against mine.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice sounding husky as I pull away and look at her, her cheeks are bright pink and she's breathing hard. I smirk and lean down again and hear her swallow nervously as I whisper in her ear. "See you later." I say, trying to hide my smirk as I turn and walk away, leaving a flustered Elizabeth behind.

**Sooo? What do you think! Elle is one lucky biatch! If Paul was ever that close to me, I'd probably jump him...Lol! So I hope you enjoyed! **

**xoxo**

**Suri! :)**


End file.
